This application relates generally to a turbine blade including a mistake proof tab that prevents intermixing of different blade designs in a turbine disk of a turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines generally include a turbine disk and a plurality of removable turbine blades. The turbine blades should all have a similar blade design. Intermixing of blade designs can affect operation and/or reliability of the gas turbine engine.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art turbine blade 200. A platform 202 is provided at a radially inner portion of the turbine blade 200, and an airfoil 204 extends radially outwardly from the platform 202. A base 206 located under the platform 202 includes a shelf 208. A central longitudinal axis Y passes through a center of a width V of a bottom surface 222 of the base 206 of the turbine blade 200. A distance X1 is defined between the central longitudinal axis Y of the base 206 and an outer surface 210 of the shelf 208 on a suction side 212 of the turbine blade 200, and a distance X2 is defined between the central longitudinal axis Y of the base 206 and an outer surface 218 of the shelf 208 on an opposing pressure side 220 of the turbine blade 200. The distance X1 and the distance X2 are substantially equal and together define a width of the turbine blade 200.
As shown in FIG. 2, an attachment portion 214 of the base 206 of the turbine blade 200 is received in a blade retention slot 54 of a turbine disk 46. The shelves 208 of the turbine blades 200 are located outside the turbine disk 46 and are separated by a space 216. The prior art turbine blade 200 does not include any features that would distinguish the prior art turbine blade 200 from a turbine blade having a different design.
There is a need in the art for a turbine blade that includes a mistake proof feature that prevents intermixing of turbine blade designs in a turbine disk of a turbine engine.